File Made Void
by Red Wasabi
Summary: Thundercracker never got over Bumblebee leaving him all those vorns ago on Cybertron What happens when he is given a chance to reclaim what he has lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** File Made Void

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Notes:** Thanks to **Emilo** for the idea! Thundercracker/Bumblebee; possible multi-chapter. But only i receptions is good!

**Rated:** PG-13

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thundercracker's digits delicately grazed the side plating of the off-lined mech in his berth. It was the first time Thundercracker had stopped to look at the beautiful peace of machinery since he had first stared working on erasing his core memory files. Primus even after all these vorns—Bumblebee was still the most dazzling mech he'd ever known. Thundercracker's digits lightly traced the cool mouth plates below him; it had been far to long since he had felt those wonderful plates up against his own.

Thundercracker's optics flickered coldly as his digits traced over the red emblem painted onto the cheery yellow chassis. That emblem—Thundercracker's optics closed in sorrow—he hated what that emblem had done to him—to _them_.

_

* * *

_

_' "I went to Kaon."_

_Bumblebee's optics widened in shock, and anger. "You did what?! Haven't you been listening to the announcements, Kaon is a slagging time bomb, it's not safe to go there anymore."_

_Thundercracker shook his head and sat down next tot he irate mech glaring up at him. "How can you be fine with just sitting back an allowing a handful of elders decide everything for you Bee? They tell you Kaon is a lost zone, and you believe them; it's just not right. I only wanted to see it for myself."_

_Bumblebee growled angrily at the blue mech next to him, "The elder have taken care of all of us for longer than either of us have even been online! You can't just decided that their an obsolete model now, and try and replace them!"_

_Trembling, Thundercracker took Bumblebee's digits in his own, " But that's where you're wrong Bee, I can decide. I can decide all on my own. I don't need elders to tell me whats good and whats bad. None of us do. The system of government we are using, it's outdated. The power should belong to the mechs like you and me, not a handful of old rust buckets who never leave the chamber of the ancients. Megatron, he has some good ideas-- " Bumblebee's mouth plates opened to respond but he shut them when Thundercracker shook his head with a frown and continued. "--granted not all of them are good; but he wants to put the power back into the ordinary mechs digits. He wants us to decide."_

_Bumblebee shook his head and drew the somber mech into a tight embrace, "Come on TC, can we not talk about that right now. Everyday I go into Iacon and have to hear how it's getting worse; how there might be a civil war if the elder aren't careful. Every single day I have to listen to those 'Autobots' preach to us neutrals... I don't want to fight, and I don't want war."_

_Thundercracker tensed in Bumblebee's arms, "I joined the Decepticon Army." _

_Bumblebee's core processors froze. "You what?" he hissed his blue optics flashing brightly. _

"_Come with me please Bee. We could be together!" Thundercracker winced at the desperate whine in his vocalizer. " And when all this is over we can come back here to Uraya, it'll be just like we never left; except we'll be able to choose our own fates."_

_Thundercracker wanted to scream in frustration as Bumblebee wrenched himself away from his embrace and slowly backed away. "Bee, think about it, we could--" Thundercracker's plea was cut short when Bumblebee's face plates pulled into a sour snarl. _

"_No. Don't you dare try and talk to me now, **Thundercracker,**" Bumblebee viciously spat out. Bumble walked swiftly to the door their living complex. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go go and talk to an **Autobot** about a a job in their army." Then he was was out the door and gone. '_

* * *

That red mark on Bumblebee's chassis symbolized everything that had gone wrong in life. Everything that had separated them. The mark had to go.

* * *

Thundercracker's digits trembled giddily as he scrapped the red insignia away from the chassis of the off-line mech beneath him. He was almost done; all he had left to do was re-paint the unconscious bot in more 'appropriate' colors. Thundercracker's chisel scratched away the remaining red paint. Carefully he reached for the can of purple paint that would cover up the last few remnants of yellow paint stuck to the mech's frame. After all those were Autobot colors; and this mech was a Decepticon—now.

* * *

Thundercracker looked up, his red optics flashing curiously at the re-charging form of the purple and red mech on his berth. Without waking up the mech snorted sleepily and rolled over to face the wall; his arms covering his face instinctually trying to block out the light from Thundercracker's work bench.

Thundercracker sighed in annoyance. Starscream had warned him that when a major procedure like wiping the core memory takes places, the mech in question usually takes much longer to re-charge then normal. Thundercracker hated depending on Starscream for anything, but when he had heard who the prisoner captured in the last raid was—he had to swallow his pride and ask the insane scientist for his expertise. He couldn't let Bumblebee slip through his digits—again.

Thundercracker smoothly stood up, and walked silently to the berth. Slowly he sat down, careful to not disturb the purple mech snoring next to him. It still seemed like a sim. it him, a wonderful, amazing sim. One that he was terrified would end at any breem. Hesitantly Thundercracker reached out and stroked the gleaming purple head plates. His mouth plates curled up into a satisfied grin. Finally, Bumblebee looked just as he had pictured him in his simulations for the last three hundred vorns. He'd always known that Bumblebee would wear his—their armies crest much better then that blasted red one.

It had been hard convincing Megatron to allow him to fiddle with Bumblebee's core processors instead of taking the bot straight to Soundwave for interrogation; but Thundercracker had finally been able to appeal to the tyrants sense of cruelty. It would be far crueler to make Prime and his crew fight against a brainwashed comrade then it would ever be to simply torture the 'bot to death. Fortunately for Thundercracker that idea had pleased the dictator immensely.

Thundercracker's audios perked as the mech beside him began to mumble quietly and roll towards him. A pair of sleepy red optics flickered hazily at Thundercracker's face.

The mech's mouth plates opened in confusion, "Where am I?" Thundercracker couldn't keep an ecstatic grin from growing across his face. Bumblebee hadn't looked at him with anything other then revulsion for vorns—not since he'd—made that first mistake.

Timidly, Thundercracker pulled the addled mech into a desperate embrace. The tension in the purple mech's frame slowly dwindled as Thundercracker moved his digits gently across his frame, making him shudder in pleasure.

"Where am I? The mech repeated his question, trying desperately not to pant as he spoke.

Thundercracker nuzzled the frazzled mech in his arms. He'd been so glad that Megatron had approved of his idea, because he really hadn't wanted t do it in secret, but he had been prepared to if necessary. This was his last chance to fix the mistakes of the past. The yellow chassis and bubbly attitude of the 'bot who had betrayed him was gone. All that was left of that long, lost ghost was what was here in his arms now—in the form of this new 'con. And Thundercracker was _never_ letting _this_ mech get away.

Thundercracker's digits dug deeply into the back seams of the mech a top him. A loud moan ripped from the purpled mech's vocalizer as he tried to concentrate on the low mumbling voice of the mech who was pawing at him.

"There was an accident, you sustained a lot of damage to your core processors. I was so afraid that you wouldn't on-line again—Ghoststar."

The purple mech paused, and looked into Thundercracker's optics appraisingly. "Ghoststar? Is that my name?"

Thundercracker ignored the stab of guilt in his chassis, "Yes it is, do you remember anything?" Thundercracker could feel his fuel pumps slow, and his air compressor halt painfully as he watched the thoughtful red optics flicked in concentration above him.

Finally the purple mech replied, "No, I don't remember anything at all."

Thundercracker smiled broadly up at the perplexed mech. "That's ok, I can tell you everything you need to know. Would you like to hear about yourself now?" The purple mech slid off Thundercracker and nodded excitedly. "Well, to be begin with you are a member of the Decepticon Army; and you're my lover..." Thundercracker continued explaining, his smirk of triumph growing with every nod of acceptance form the purple mech. They'd never be apart again—he'd make sure of it.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Does TC come off as a little obsessed/crazy to you? Cause that's what I was going for!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** File Made Void** pt2**

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine but I play with them anyway.

**Notes: **Ok sorry that it took a little longer than expected to write, my baby puppy died last night and I've been pretty upset about it. I've consoled myself with this chapter. Also my computer has been wanting to die on me(again) and I didn't get the cheeseburger that I've been saving up for, for weeks because the little charter school kids were let out early and took over the lunch room by the time I got there. I had to eat Fritos, and cold beans. T.T It just hasn't been my week.

Anyhow, time line wise I think this one is set maybe two, three weeks after Bee's mind was wiped; but if you wanna believe that it is sooner than that go ahead. BTW My Megatron inspiration was the Beast Wars Meggie, he seemd to make the most lasting impression on me as a youth. I know I had other things to add...but I don't remember what they were anymore. I'll post them later if I remember.

**Rated:** PG-13

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rec. room or 'wrecking' room as Ghoststar had mentally named it was just that. It was a wrecked room. Ghoststar's red optics flickered disdainfully around the dingy room. Grime and unchecked wear were blatantly obvious to the optics. Ghoststar looked across the room at the only other 'cons in there. The large and rowdy group was drinking heartily, unconcerned with the deplorable state of the room they were in.

It made Ghoststar uncomfortable, and that worried him. It was no secret that he had been having trouble fitting back into the groove of everyday Decepticon life; but he had a nagging feeling deep inside his chassis that it was more then that. Sometimes it was almost like…everything around him was off--somehow. Ghoststar flinched as a particularly loud burst of laughter echoed in his audios. These were 'cons he'd known for vorns—so why was it so hard for him to connect with them?

Contemplatively, Ghoststar swirled his remaining energon in its cube; this was another one of those thing that he couldn't explain. That Thundercracker would refuse to explain, and that every other 'con would chuckle darkly at him for asking about. Maybe he needed to have his core processors looked at again?...

Ghoststar glanced wearily over at the other occupants of the room again. Their less then subtle smirks in his direction and snickers of amusement warned him of the coming trouble. Ghoststar's optics narrowed as one of the raucous party stumbled ungainly towards his darkened corner. _'Primus, why does Stalker always try to start something?' _He moaned mentally as he tried to scowl as menacingly as possible at the drunken 'con.

"Hey Ghost-processors," Stalker laughed loudly at his own joke, as he swayed unsteadily in front of Ghoststar's table. "You ready for the big battle tomorrow against the _Autobots_?" Another round of titters sounded from the over oiled group of 'cons. Ghoststar rolled his optics as they stayed trained on his remaining energon. It was never a good idea to stare straight into the optics of a drunken 'con; he'd found that out the hard way.

"Course I'm ready Stalker; and I'll slag more of the Autoscum then you will too!" Ghoststar winced internally as the words left his vocalizer, they sounded forced—they always sounded forced. Ghoststar growled loudly at the now outright laughing group; Primus how he hated them!

With an angry yell Ghoststar stood up and wildly flung his table across the room in to the gaggle of drunks. Ghoststar snarled lowly at them, ignoring their threats and insults as he stormed away form the partially destroyed rec. room. He needed to talk to Thundercracker.

* * *

Ghoststar stood in their empty berth room, his optics silently taking in his surroundings. It had to have been something that happened to him in the accident. Not that he could really be sure. Thundercracker had been frustratingly vague about the situation surrounding hid memory gaps; and no one else would even talk to him—unless it was to insult him. Ghoststar slowly flexed his digits into a relax fist, letting the tension seep out from his frame. He must have been doing something bad prior to losing his memory files, and Ghoststar was sure that it had something to do with the Autobots—and that _scared_ him. 

Since he first on-lined in Thundercracker's barrack he'd known that there was something fundamentally different how his thought processors worked and how his comrades did. They all seemed to speak with such a vehemence towards the Autobots; vehemence that he could never quite reproduce in his own vocalizer. They were violent, and cruel; on his first day out around the base without Thundercracker with him he had almost been permanently off-lined simply because a dark green 'con named Brawl had wanted to destroy something. And Ghoststar had been the most convenient something around.

Ghoststar remembered how shock followed by excoriating pain had flooded his systems when Brawl set on him; and how no one stepped in to stop the roaring 'con like he instinctually felt they would.

He could never be that unthinkingly violent; he'd already tried. He'd began to randomly beat up all smaller mechs, which meant that lately the mini-cons were staying out of his way; and he's also taken to cursing every other word—just like his comrades did. It was all to no avail though, it just seemed so unnatural on him. The anger, the words, the violence—none of it came as easily to him as it obviously did to his fellow 'cons. He was different, he didn't know why, but he was—and they _knew_ it.

Ghoststar sighed tiredly and moved to slump down listlessly into their berth; as soon as Thundercracker got back from patrol he'd demand to talk to him. Demand to know exactly what had taken place before he'd lost his memory. Ghoststar nodded sluggishly to himself, his optics dimming down. Yes, as soon as Thundercracker came back they would have to have one long talk.

_

* * *

_

_'Ghoststar's flicker__ed on and he frowned in confusion. Where was he? Slowly Ghoststar eased himself up from the unfamiliar berth and looked around. Why was everything so fuzzy here? Where was here?_

"_Glad to see you're awake ----," Ghoststar's fuel pumps flattered in surprise. Curiously he turned and came face to face with a cheery white and green mech. _

_Ghoststar cocked his head at the mysterious mech. "What'd you call me?" Ghoststar asked dully as he tried to fight off the fuzzy greyness that wanted to envelope him. _

_Ghoststar's struggle to clear his thought processors was momentarily frozen as he watched the other mech's extended audios flash brightly. "I called you -----," the mech repeated himself. Ghoststar frowned deeply as he heard the buzzing static pour forth from the mech's vocalizer once again. Why couldn't he hear what the mech was calling him?_

"_Where am I?" Ghoststar haltingly asked, the words felt like syrup on his glossa. Why did everything feel so slow here?_

_The mech's audios flashed an oddly vibrant pink in Ghoststar's direction, "You don't remember?" Ghoststar shook his head, gesturing for the strange mech to continue. "Why you're at home of course!" The mech chirruped jovially. _

_Ghoststar's optics roved blankly around the hazy room. "This doesn't look like home..." _

_The mech shook his large head with a smile, "No, I assure you that this is home, and look we even have you're lover here!" The mech point off to a previously gray fuzzy area, slowly as if being carefully formed from the dark gray shadows that surrounded the room a black and white mech materialized next to the bemused purple 'con. "Now see hear, you're' telling me that this isn't home? Even with ---- here?" the happy white and green mech continued to prattle on as if 'bots forming from the walls was an everyday occurrence._

_Ghoststar's optics widened as he stared at the black and white mech in front of him. He knew this mech, this mech was familiar! This mech was an Autobot! Ghoststar's optics stared fixed in horror on the bright red insignia the adorned the chassis of the mech next to him. His mouth plates gaped in realization as he took in what the white and green mech had told him. No, it couldn't be! He wasn't familiar with any Autobots, and they were definitely not his lovers! Thundercracker was his lover! He'd never do anything with an Autobot. For the first time Ghoststar looked down at his own frame and let out a muted scream. Why did he have the Autobot symbol on his chassis too!? '_

* * *

Ghoststar's fuel jolted painfully in their lines as he sprung up from the berth clutching the dark purple insignia etched into his chassis. "Are you ok Ghost?" a quiet voice asked from behind him. Ghoststar whipped around with his cannon out. He was going to blow the head off that lying fragger of a white and green '_bot_. Ghoststar's optics blinked confusedly at his alarmed blue lover, had it been a dream? 

Slowly Ghoststar lowered his weapons and smiled sheepishly at his frozen lover. A long moment of silence passed between them both, neither willing to say the first word. Finally Ghoststar looked over at Thundercracker, his optics imploring the blue 'con to forget his outburst. "Bad dreams." He mumbled quietly as he sat back down on their berth. Reluctantly Thundercracker nodded his own head and moved to sit beside his purple lover. He was willing to pretend that this never happened.

"Megatron wants to speak with you." Thundercracker said as he soothingly stroked Ghoststar's head plating. Ghoststar's optics raised curiously at Thundercracker, "Why would he want to see me now?" He briefly wondered if maybe it was because of the little stunt he had pulled din the rec. room earlier. _'No, it couldn't be, I've seen some 'cons do worse and nothing happened to them...,' _He concluded mentally.

Thundercracker smiled coyly at the serious mech next to him. "Oh he didn't specify a certain time frame..." he whispered huskily as he pushed his mouth plates roughly against Ghoststar's . "In fact I was thinking that you could probably go later on." Thundercracker moan appreciatively as Ghoststar's digits found the sensitive seams of his wing panels.

Ghoststar nodded, his optics closed in bliss as he focused on the way Thundercracker's digits seemed to find all the right nodes, and stroked them with just the right amount of pressure. Slowly Ghoststar leaned back into the berth and Thundercracker eagerly climbing on top of him. Thundercracker smiled as he lightly stroked his glossa against Ghoststar's main fuel line. A loud moan ripped from Ghoststar's vocalizer, and his digits clenched uncontrollably against Thundercracker's smoothly plated back panels.

A simultaneous burst of electric feed back hit both the mechs and in his frantic convulsions Ghoststar's optics saw black and white above him—not _blue_. '_His name was Prowl,_' Ghoststar's optics widened in realization as a second surge of feedback swelled in to his systems. Thundercracker's crackling digits rammed against his delicate inner wires and Ghoststar's lost it. "Prrrrr-----" Ghoststar's shaky vocalizer heatedly screamed out.

The 'con a top of him dropped down to look Ghoststar in the face. "What'd you say?" Thundercracker asked the underlying tension evident in his voice. Ghoststar blinked uncertainly up at his lover, what had he said? Sleepily Ghoststar tried to recall what he had thought, what he had said; but the more he tired to grasp at it the more it fell back into the obscure darkness of his mind.

"I don't know, I don't think it was anything TC." Ghoststar whispered lovingly as he pulled Thundercracker's frame closer to his own. Ghoststar ignored the odd desperate feeling in his chassis; he had a feeling that he really didn't want to remember whatever he'd said anyway. With a soft sigh he cuddled closer to the appeased mech above him.

He didn't want to remember anything, no he was sure of that. He didn't want to remember his Autobot nightmare, where Thundercracker wasn't his lover anymore, and he was a traitor to his own kind. No, he'd much rather forget about that. He was an Decepticon, and he was a proud one at that. He hated the Autobots, always had and always will. Ghoststar's optics glinted brightly in resolve as he shut them off, and quashed down the fluttering uncertain feeling in his fuel tank. This was _right_, this was how things were _supposed_ to be; he'd just have to ignore that feeling in his spark that told him things were wrong.

* * *

"Ghoststar! Ghoststar!" Ghoststar frowned and tried to turn away form the urgent voice calling his name. It was much to soon for him to be out of re-charge yet. "Ghoststar get up!" the worried voice persisted. With a deep groan Ghoststar opened an tired optics and peered into the terrified face of his lover. 

"What's going on?" He asked tensely as he sat up, glancing around him. '_Has there been a breach, are we under attack?' _His thought processors produced a hundred different simulations that would cause Thundercracker's face to look like that.

"When I said that Megatron called you and that he didn't say a time specifically I wasn't thinking that you'd go back into re-charge with me! You've kept him waiting for the last five hours!" Thundercracker's vocalizer cracked as he finished his sentence.

Ghoststar's mouth plates fell open in shock, had he really forgotten about Megatron waiting for him? He'd seen the way other 'cons had been publicly disciplined by their Lord and he was not desperate to line up for _that_ kind of abuse. "Slaggit!" Ghoststar cursed loudly as he sprang up from their berth, rushing blindly towards the door. "Hopefully I'll be back TC!" he called out semi-cheerily over his shoulder plates as he raced through the doors. How could he have forgotten about Megatron!?

* * *

Ghoststar shifted nervously from pede to pede as he stared reproachingly at the giant mech sitting across the room from him. He'd already been standing here for a full hour and the boss man was still refusing to acknowledge his presence in his office. '_Just be glad he didn't frag your hide the second you walked in.'_ He reminded himself anxiously. 

Suddenly Megatron looked up and blinked at Ghoststar in faux surprise. "Oh my, Ghoststar I didn't realize you'd bothered to show up. Forgive me for not seeing you earlier." He purred dangerously.

Ghoststar shook his head he could almost feel his fuel pumps freeze at the ice in Megatron's voice. "Oh no, Lord Megatron. It's all my fault, you shouldn't blame yourself." He replied apprehensively looking into the dark and some what frightening face of his Lord.

An evil smirk curled Megatron's mouth plates, "Ah yes, of course it was. Ghoststar do you have any idea why I called you in here today?" Megatron looked expectantly at Ghoststar's shaking form. _'Oh Fraggit! He found out about what I did in the rec room! Ok, be brave, be tough, think Megatron...' _

Without warning words began to pour from Ghoststar's vocalizer. "Honestly Sir, I didn't mean to do any damage, well not real damage anyway; I just wanted to shut Stalker and his cronies up!" Megatron's optics narrowed appraisingly at the babbling 'con before they suddenly widened and he began to laugh uproariously.

"Oh, you are a fool aren't you?" Megatron uttered scathingly. "I don't care about the recreation room. And I don't care about the damage, you may have—_forgotten_--but I do encourage most acts of violence among the troops. It keeps the fuel pumping." Megatron paused to glance at the reivlved form of Ghoststar, "No, I called you in for a much '_different_' purpose. As you know Ghoststar, we are planning a decisive battle on Prime's men tomorrow. I know that your '_health_' has been sketchy lately but I need to know that you're up for this particular challenge..." Megatron stopped and looked expectantly up at Ghoststar's sagging form.

'So that's what this is; he's checking to see if I'm a traitor.' Ghoststar realized, his optics glimmering. --_A black and white mech—an __**Autobot**__--_on top of him instead of his blue lover.--

Ghoststar violently pushed the memory of his dream away. He was a Decepticon, and slaggit, he'd act like one! "You can count on me Lord Megatron, I swear I'll off-line as many of those Auto-glitches as possible." Megatron nodded approvingly.

"Good, see that you do. You're dismissed now." Megatron said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Ghoststar nodded and quickly ran out of the oppressing office. He didn't need to be told twice, and maybe if he ran out of there fast enough he'd be able to out run the painful feeling of guilt that gnawed relentlessly at his spark whenever he mentioned the Autobots.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Like it, love it, hate it's guts? Tell me about it by reviewing please!


End file.
